<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're mine by benskywalker2169</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630812">you're mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/benskywalker2169/pseuds/benskywalker2169'>benskywalker2169</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Humiliation, Master/Slave, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Worship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/benskywalker2169/pseuds/benskywalker2169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>first post xd</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you're mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The collar was tight around his neck, but that felt like the least of his worries as he got dragged on his hands and knees into the padded black room. She came to a stop but yanked his chain forward, tossing him onto his hands and knees. She reached down to detach it, throwing it across the room before she placed her latex boot onto the back of his head. He buckled forward, and she brought the book to a slam right at his eye level.<br/>
:"Clean it." a simple and assertive command. He's moving as fast as his will can allow it, kissing and licking with a frantic energy. He wants to earn his place. She's giggling, moving the heel around and watching his head jerk, throwing himself into position. Her right hand grabs his head now, and she tells him to open wide. When she spits in his mouth, she follows it up quickly with a smack.<br/>
"I know exactly why the fuck you wanted to come here. It's like I can read your mind.  i won't give it unless you say it, bitch." His head falls in shame, but overwhelmed, he says "i want your throne to be my face, Goddess."<br/>
"Damn right. Lay down."<br/>
He has no choice but to say down on his back on the padded floor, staring up at an ass so perfectly shaped that he's beginning to believe may be divine. What seems like a pointless sliver of latex, trapped within her massive cheeks, give some kind of layer between her bare hole and his anxious face. Her right heel brushes past his stiff cock to clack down on the floor next to him, so she can straddle her victim. Suddenly, his view of the ceiling becomes obscured by this, and before the man can even process how badly he's fucked, the fat cheeks drop, and his face is caught perfectly between them. This pure, raw wish fulfillment makes his cock bulge and swell, as his Goddess begins to truly rub her dominance into his face. Suddenly, he becomes racked with a sudden compulsion. Realizing how truly divine this feels, and how close he is to his Goddess's pussy, he begins to lick frantically at her latex dom suit. Suddenly, she stands up, and slams her ass down onto his face before jumping onto his chest, hurting his face and driving the wind out of him.<br/>
"How DARE you assume you had a chance to taste your Goddess' divine pussy? What is wrong with you?" He's speechless, and her expression runs sour as she undoes her latex panties.<br/>
"You will fucking learn obedience. You will not touch my glorious pussy rubbing my queenly cum on your face, right?"<br/>
"right, Goddess"<br/>
He was on his back in seconds, and seconds later his trial began. Oh the glorious existence underneath her. He began resistant, but the longer he spent underneath her he began to realize that maybe just maybe...this was what he actually wanted. She was grinding and twerking on his face, moaning as she left a streak of slime across him. He had accomplished his mission, he was a throne for a Goddess. Suddenly, his condition was lifted. He looked around and gasped for breath, as the steps of his goddess grew closer.<br/>
"Hands and fucking knees, now." He complied. He regretted that as he tried to flee her grasp She fully captured her now willing slave with her signature toys. A cock ring was wrapped up to his balls, and he groaned and moaned as a small bullet shaped vibrator was inserted into his ass. His pain was immense and he writhed and moaned, trying to find a place where the toy deep inside him wasn't triggered waves of pain and pleasure. The vibrating ring at the base of his cock was making his legs shake, and she began laughing at the disgraceful little toy boy, vibrating and beginning to moan ever louder.<br/>
Suddenly, he fell forward and released a gasp as the vibration let up.<br/>
"Can't have you wasting all that cum you have without it being from my touch, huh?" She yanked the vibrator out his ass, and grabbed her final weapon: the strap. She dangled it in front of him, and made him fucking beg for it on his hands and knees. I won't include all the disgusting and degrading things he had to say to her to get her to finally begin to wrap the strap around her waist, but know it was enough. She grabbed his hair with a tight yank, and made sure he was in the optimal position. And finally, right as she began to tease the outside of his hole due for punishment, she whispered "ask politely one more time."<br/>
However, as he tried to speak, she finally pushed it deep inside of him. Taken off guard, he almost exploded right then and there. It didn't get easier, taking stroke after stroke until he finally had to beg for mercy. But she wasn't done. when she pulled out, it seemed like she might actually give him a gift. She began to tease his cock with her mouth. But suddenly, she grabbed it tight, took two fingers inside of his ass, and began to jerk both mercilessly. He couldn't take it. As she pulled her hands away, his cock exploded in a way he had never felt before. When it was done, he laid on his back, staring at the ceiling, chest covered by a lake of cum. He had to take a second to recover from his amazing orgasm, breathing heavily. Suddenly, she reappeared in his vision.<br/>
"Now, slave, do you think this is good enough for me? Good enough to not...yknow..." Suddenly, she showed him his iron chastity cage that she was carrying in her hand. Oh god. His worship for Goddess was powerful but he was scared of his Goddess' extended chastity sessions. Surely the tribute of cum and his extended time spent as a seat would save him. But suddenly, she opened the cage, and grabbed him by the next.<br/>
"That's an impressive little puddle of your man slime, but you really didn't serve to expectations on your back. I only came once! I know I banned your disgusting little tongue from my divine pussy but you should've tried harder. Better luck next time!" He didn't put up any resistance as she opened the cage, and snapped it shut and locked around his cock. He whimpered with pure humiliation, the emotion was so strong it almost made the submissive humiliation craving slut like him cum again in his cage, but he held it in. The hot and sticky cum was still hanging on his chest, and she giggled again as he stared at it with discomfort.<br/>
"Want to get rid of it so bad? How about you actually do some work for me for fucking once?" She swiped her hand straight through the puddle, and smacked him in the face in a hand covered in the liquid. Another swipe and she managed to rub almost all of her slave's man slime right back into his face. This time she almost doubled over laughing looking at him.<br/>
"Now that you've really been put into your place, i think its time to really crack down on the rules around here. Assume the only position you cum addicted cock taker knows-your best throne for a Goddess." He almost jumped onto his knees, and he leaned back for her. At this point, he was almost mindless. All his punishment had turned him into a simple worship machine who knew how to take instructions. This time, when she descended her ass onto his face, he wasn't afraid. He was exhilarated. The session lasted hours upon hours upon hours on end. She came almost more times than she could count, all without him ever once touching her pussy. New ways of torment, and now ways of worship were developed that night. But he knew new truths. She was divine. Her bodily fluids were divine as well. He was inferior to her, in every way. Because of this, he was compelled to worship her. As he willingly crawled on his hands and knees behind his Goddess, there was no chain attaching him to her direct will. He did not even consider glancing up at her perfect ass jiggling in his face, he would have to ask permission to even look in that direction. His now flaccid cock was bound tightly inside the cage, but if she removed it and ordered him not to touch himself, he would obey willingly. Her tall and tight black boot had clearly recently been painstakingly spit shined by him. Many times he had fallen victim to having to worship her luxurious feet immediately out of her boots after a long day in the sun. The click of her boots on the floor reminded him of being a footstool and worshiping her feet, making his caged cock swell just a small amount. Finally, they reached the door to her dungeon. she turned around, dropping to her knees to face her willing slave eye to eye. Her massive tits, so rare for him to be allowed to see, clearly jiggled a small amount before settling into the later.<br/>
"Remember, bitch. You're mine." She whispered directly into his face.<br/>
feeling her breath on his face he began to shiver. He looked down at his lap, and he realized that just this simple assertion of her ownership made his caged flaccid cock explode in an orgasm. He stared at her with a pitiful expression on his face, cum still slowly dripping from his caged cock.<br/>
"Oh...oh Goddess yes please oh god i want you to own me" he grunted out from the post ejaculation moans of pleasure. She stood up and turned around on a dime. She opened the door, and turned around at the last second.<br/>
"Yeah bitch...I fucking know. clean that up if you're not completely useless, ok?" the door slammed shut.<br/>
He stared at the puddle of mess he made, and just sat on the floor right next to it. He moaned from his aching hole, from the pleasures of his recent orgasm, and slowly came to the realization that he would have to go without his face being smothered for almost a whole day. However, he took comfort in knowing that eventually his owner would be back. He was hers, and that she would destroy him to his heart's desire in just a few hour's time.....</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>